Breaking Point
by Zamya
Summary: "Will it ever fade?" he asked, glancing at her. They sat in silence, before she shook her head. "No... It will hurt the same every time. But you will think about them less." He stared into the distance. "How often do you think about them now?" She looked ahead too. "Every day."


**CHAPTER ONE**

He was flying. The trees were tall and dark, giving the forest a gloomy feel. He heard noises from the right. As he changed direction the sweeping wind whipped his hair into his eyes. As he shook his head the locks flew back, following the curve of his skull, just like a helmet. He passed the trees faster and faster.

_ Screaming. _

He was too far away.

_ Shouting._

He wasn't fast enough.

_ Bones cracking. Screaming. Munching. Blood._

_ Death._

* * *

Levi slowly opened his eyes. He was lying on the same bed, which he was forced into by Hanji more than a week ago. _How many days have passed since then?_ He tried to count the days, but his days and nights blurred into one restless wallow. And he still had a few weeks left, before he could stand on his feet without someone shouting at him to lie down. He sighed. When he asked if he will be able to join the others anytime soon Hanji just laughed and said: keep dreaming sir.

He cautiously sat up, the brown sweaty cover sliding off onto his lap. His joints cracked silently and he hissed in a mixture of annoyance and pain. In the past few days his body only got worse. Not to mention his leg. He freed his leg from under the blankets to take a look at his ankle. The white wrappings came off easily, revealing his purplish skin. As he lightly touched it with his rough fingers he saw stars. The pain was piercing and still very much present. He lay back on the bed taking a few breaths to compose himself. Muttering some curse words under his breath he swallowed his pride and shouted.

"Hanji!"

There was no answer. _Damn that woman_.

"Hanji!" he shouted again, louder this time, annoyance clear in his voice. Silence was his only answer.

Great, he thought. He hated depending on anyone who was not himself. It was a sign of weakness. Those who aren't able to accomplish anything without others' help are the first one to fall in a battle. And he couldn't even answer the call of the nature on his own. Hell, after his _relaxing_ midday stroll, while that brat and his friends managed to capture the female titan, he couldn't stand on his feet for the next few days. Hanji mentioned that it might be better for him to stay in bed, but after shooting her a stern look she didn't push it.

It didn't hurt much at first, but after standing in one place, while that idiot confronted Erwin… he felt it. Not that he show it though. He wouldn't start whining about his leg, when others were dying on the streets. And he wanted to fight.

He wanted to make that _bitch_ suffer.

No, he wouldn't give her a quick death… So when the news arrived, that _Annie _have been captured, he felt dark satisfaction. _So many opportunities to visit her…_

His ankle throbbed as if a reminder that giving her a visit may require stable footing. He could have someone assist him, but his business with her will happen off the record. And the fact that she could heal herself significantly stretched the length of their fun time together.

He sat up fully now, his bare feet lightly touching the cold wooden floor. He tried to not notice the dust layer, covering the boards.

_ Okay, he is really going to do it. _As he started the slowly put his weight on his feet, he really thought he could make it. As long as he supported himself on the wall it wasn't that painful.

He felt a pitiful victory when he let go of the wall and took a few step. The door, promising freedom was getting closer. He just had to reach out…

With a quiet snap, his ankle gave up. He lost his balance and crashed into the floor. The layer of dust flew up, mixing with the air and as it fell back it slowly covered him.

That was the moment, when Levi snapped.

"Fuck!"

Curling his hand into a tight fist he beat the floor. Again and again. The wooden boards cracked painfully under his attack. But he didn't stop.

Blood. The red fluid he was so familiar with painted the floor light pink. He started hitting harder.

Blood… _Bones cracking_.

_ Oh god, _he shuddered and his hand fell limply beside him. "I'm sorry…"

The door slammed open and Hanji ran into the room. She stopped abruptly when she saw him.

"Rivai…"she whispered.

He froze.

"Leave."

His voice was calm like always. She slowly shook he head and kneeled down beside him.

"No."

"I said leave!" he snapped at her. He didn't need her help. He didn't want her pity.

She didn't move. Her voice was soft when she spoke, different from her usual excited tone. "I miss them too, Rivai."

They both remained silent for a while.

"My whole squad is dead."

"I know" she whispered and put her hand on his shoulder, squeezing it gently.

"And Petra…"

"I know" she said again. "I'm so sorry."

Neither of them said anything after that. Levi sat up slowly and let Hanji rub his shoulder gently, enjoying the small comfort. But he promised himself to never let his guard down ever again.

Long minutes passed before Hanji broke the silence, bringing them back to the real world.

"You know it's not your fault."

"Oh, I know." he said lowly, his eyes glinting in menace. "And I know exactly whose fault is it."

Hanji took her hand back, breaking the invisible connection between them.

"What are you planning?"

"Don't be so daft, Hanji. I'm sure you can figure it out."

Hanji was afraid that he would answer that. "You know that I can't let that happen. My experiments -"

"Do you really think that I ever cared about your experiments?"

She looked hurt before she lowered her eyes.

_ Damn._

"Listen… I didn't mean it like that. But this is not a matter of discussion. You can't stop me.

Hanji took a deep breath and decided not to push the matter for now. It was pointless to reason with him when he was grumpy and tired. _And covered in dust._

"Okay big boy, but how about recovering first? You are only putting a halter round your own neck with this attitude. Come on! Get your ass up!"

Levi rolled his eyes, but he had to admit, she was right. A cripple stood no chance against a titan.

As Hanji helped him up he muttered something incomprehensible under his nose.

"What was that?"

"I said don't say a _word_ about this to anyone."

Hanji only chuckled. "Don't threaten your crutch, Captain."

"Hanji…"

"My lips are sealed."

They got back to the bed much quicker than he reached the door. _Almost_ reached the door. After he sat down on it he took a look around.

"I fucking hate this room."

Hanji glanced around quickly too. "Ah, you mean the dust? I told that stupid boy to make sure this room is clean as a whistle. Seems like I'll need to have a small chat with him."

"Not just the filth. It's like a cage. I've been in here forever."

"How about I come to visit you more often? Next week maybe I can take you out for short walk."

_ Great, _he thought bitterly. _Next week._

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys! I've just finished watching Attack on Titan and it was amazing. I haven't read the manga, and I don't plan to do it, so this is going to be somewhat AU. I hope Levi is not too OOC. I don't plan to make him an emotional wreck, but I thought that sooner or later he would reach his breaking point. Anyway English is still not my native language, so feel free to correct my grammar! And please share your opinions with me!**

**(Also updates may be random, since I just got into the University of Architecture here in my country and it really steals my time. I will try my best though!)**


End file.
